Back to the Movie Night
by RayneSummer
Summary: After their past adventure, Sam and Dean decide to show the other members of their group an excellent film that mirrors their own journey in the past. They just hadn't bargained on the interest Cas would have! Movie night with Team Free Will. Tag to 6.18 Frontierland


**Theme: **Friendship, Family, Humor, Team Free Will

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Back to the Future OR Supernatural... come to think of it, I don't own a lot... /sigh

**Tags: **to 6.18, Frontierland

**Summary: **Resting up after their adventure, Sam and Dean decide to show the rest of their team a similar adventure to theirs... and thus, Team Free Will's movie night began.

* * *

"I don't understand," Castiel repeated for the fourth time that evening, frowning at the television as it displayed the title as 'Back to the Future Part 3'; "this is a film about a time machine car? There is no such thing."

Dean sighed and glanced at his brother, sitting next to him, asking Sam to deal with the ignorant angel. Rolling his eyes, Sam cleared his throat and shifted on the couch, turning slightly to the other seats in the room, where Castiel and Bobby were sitting.

"Basically, this scientist doctor guy built the time machine to, uh, explore time," the younger Winchester attempted to explain for the third time. Cas stare intently at Sam as he tried to understand. "It's a fictional thing, Cas, just enjoy the movie," Sam sighed, sitting back and giving up on the explanations.

Brow furrowed in confusion, Cas turned his gaze back to the TV, just as Marty McFly fell down the hill and cracked his head on a fence, effectively knocking himself out.

"Ah yes, that does remind me of you two," Cas announced, glancing around the room. Three bitchfaces met him, and the angel decided to be quiet.

"Occupational hazard," Bobby grunted, narrowing his eyes at the Winchesters, who innocently shifted their gazes away. Cas smiled a little at the typical family banter, but nonetheless evaluated that his comments were not appreciated.

The four adults watched the film in silence for a while, tracking how Marty got to the 1885 Hill Valley and got in trouble in the saloon with the 1800's Tannen.

"Is this what you do when you walk into these places, Dean?" Cas asked in slight concern, as Marty was chased out of the bar and hauled along with a rope. "I hope it doesn't go this far," he added, raising his eyebrows as the screen showed Marty beginning to be hung. Luckily, the Doc soon came and shot him down before calling Tannen off.

"How come I have to be the troublemaker?" Dean grumbled, glaring at Cas for a moment. "Just cause people can get riled easily. Ain't my fault."

Trying to figure out what Dean meant by that, Cas almost missed seeing Doc Brown making an ice cube.

"He can't do that," the angel informed the room, "if this is 1885, that kind of contraption was not invented until-"

"Cas, will you just shut up and watch the movie! I'll tell you about the important parts later!" Dean interrupted loudly, scowling at him.

The room was therefore quiet as Team Free Will carried on watching the movie, observing Marty and Doc as they created the idea to get back to the future, and then how Doc saved Clara and re-wrote the name of the gorge in time.

"This is some of the time-re-writing crap you were talking about," Bobby told Cas as the Doc realised what he had done. Castiel nodded wisely, now interested in the film and watching it closely, listening.

When the dance started, and Doc and Clara went off together, Cas frowned over at the boys on the couch until they realised they were being stared at, and simultaneously stared back.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"I was merely wondering that, if you say this shows some of the things that happened to you... is that to say that you went to a dance and-" But once again the angel was not allowed to finish.

"No, Cas," Dean replied wearily. "Our mission was strictly business. But I did use the name Clint Eastwood," he admitted with a smirk.

Nodding as if he understood (he didn't), Cas turned back to the TV, watching as Marty stood up for Doc, who was being threatened. "You two do this for each other though," Cas pointed out, pleased when nobody interrupted him this time, meaning he was right.

And then, of course, Marty agreed to a fight, and Bobby sighed out loud.

"Yep, and that is what comes of it most of the time," he muttered, again giving his boys an evil look. Sam shrugged innocently, but Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement, not regretting what he did for Sam now or ever.

As Marty began playing with his gun in the morning, admiring himself in the mirror, and then roamed the streets with it, Cas almost smiled. Yes, that reminded him of Dean, all right, but he wasn't going to say it for wariness that the Winchester may well pull that weapon on him as a threat to 'shut his mouth'.

Doc and Marty met again, and then came the whole fiasco with Doc and Clara's breakup. Dean glanced, amused, at his brother, who was sulking as he watched Doc carefully put down the flower and walk away.

"At least she didn't die," Dean offered brightly, welcoming Sam's bitchface that came back from his comment. Cas frowned over at Dean, about to ask what he was talking about, but he quickly added, "don't worry about it."

Sure, Sam could take one joke, but, really, the amount of girls that he had actually loved with all his (big) heart always had an effort on him after something happened to each girl. Maddison was the prime example, and Dean wasn't even going to go there, or any further.

So it was that Doc went to the saloon to have a whiskey. And Dean announced, "that's why I wanted a whiskey," smirking at his brother's glare.

Doc drank the whiskey and immediately fell, and Dean shrugged. "At least I can handle my liqueur," he muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes and replied, "yeah, whatever." Then he frowned at his brother. "Really, Dean, that was why you wanted an olden-day whiskey? So you could get drunk? In... the olden-days?" he asked, giving Dean another bitchface at the same time.

Shrugging again, Dean contradicted, "yes, but the whiskey was actually horrible." Sam agreed with that and they both fell silent again as they watched Tannen call Marty out to fight.

When Marty refused to go back out, Sam glanced sideways at Dean. "Wish you would do that every now and again," he muttered with a sigh. Bobby glanced over at them and nodded in agreement. It would make bar fights a lot better if, for a couple of times, Dean didn't rise to the challenge.

"So you would be this young man," Cas realised, glancing from Dean to Marty, who lead the now-awake Doc out of the bar. Unfortunately they got seen, and Doc got caught while Marty hid.

As Doc called for Marty to run, Cas nodded thoughtfully as he watched Marty come back out to save his friend. "Yes, this is definitely you," the angel decided, smiling a little to himself.

That smile quickly turned into horror as Tannen shot Marty, who fell backwards, and Doc looked on with equal horror as the angel.

Cas immediately turned to the couch. "Did that happen?" he asked urgently in concern.

"Nah. Like I would let some son of a bitch shoot me," Dean replied in contempt. Sam sighed and didn't bother glaring at his brother. He knew that Dean had let people shoot him, a lot of times actually, and most of the time it was for Sam.

"It almost did, though," Sam however did point out, and Dean shrugged. "That wouldn't have been any fun," Sam murmured, hearing Dean's agreeing silence.

They watched as Marty got back up and beat up Tannen. "That happens a lot too," Bobby informed Cas, giving Dean a look. Cas and Sam nodded in agreement and Dean narrowed his eyes at the other three, but didn't say anything, because a lot of this was true.

Hurrying now, Marty and Doc rode their horses to get the train, and hijacked the engine to go the way they wanted.

Dean smirked at Sam, remember his horse ride. "Yeah, how was your ass?" he asked innocently, sniggering at the bitchface he received. "Horse, I meant. How was Sammy Colt? Did he just give you the gun?" Dean added, realising he actually didn't know.

Sam shrugged in reply, helpful as always, and said, "well, I don't think I've ever had more of a rash on my legs, but, hey, it was good exercise. And Samuel Colt, um, threw holy water at me and then after some persuading gave me the gun."

Considering this, Dean made a 'fair enough' face and turned his attention back to the TV, joining the others in watching as Clara turned up and Doc went to save her from the train. Marty passed them the hoverboard and the DeLorean went back into the future itself, with just him on board.

"Hoverboards aren't even around now," Cas pointed out with a frown, and was shushed by Sam and Dean, who just wanted the film to end so Cas would stop interrupting. With a sigh at unimportant human matters of watching films, Cas remained quiet.

The time machine was destroyed and the angel actually made a sound of agreement, causing Sam to look at his curiously. Then Marty went and got Jennifer, who he woke by a kiss, as per...

"Fairy tale ending," Sam supplied, grinning at the 'honestly' look he got from his brother, and the head shake he got from Bobby, who equally thought that Sam's knowledge of such things was rather inappropriate for the hunter and man he was.

Marty and Jennifer went back to the train track, and to Cas and Bobby's surprise, Doc appeared, with Clara and their children, in a train time machine.

"That's not very possible," Cas muttered quietly, not wanting to be told to shut up again, but needing to make sure to the others that this was a fictional film and the information supplied may well be faulty or not true at all.

Doc gave Marty the picture and they said goodbye, and then the train few off into the camera, and it was over.

Satisfied, Sam and Dean sat back and shared a glance. Dean was quite pleased with all the references that the movie and their past adventure had in common. Movie references was one of his best topics, not even mentioning cowboy and wild west movies with Clint Eastwood.

"Hm, that was alright. Though good thing you guys didn't do everything in there," Bobby said, ever the optimist, as he stood up, gave his boys a hard glance, and walked into the kitchen to put his mug down.

Castiel turned to the Winchesters, more eager to discuss what they had just watched.

"So, when this time machine goes, does it..." he began, and Dean sighed loudly as Cas rambled questions on and Sam tried to answer them the best be could.

Maybe showing Cas the Wild West wasn't the best idea to do after their exhausting adventure. Nonetheless, they were all together and whole, and in the end (give or take a few damaged souls), a movie night wasn't that bad!

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this tonight because I've just finished rewatching the Back to the Future trilogy, and it is one of the best series of films ever! As I watched part 3, I just kept seeing why "so-and-so did that/this" - namely, there were so many references! So I thought that this would be a nice, light, story to write, following the reference episode in s6. Hope it was okay, and please review :)**


End file.
